The goals of this project are to design and implement (a) a multidisciplinary education program in head and neck cancer for the undergraduate dental and dental hygiene students and (b) a continuing education program for health professionals. The program will provide multidisciplinary classroom and clinical instruction to dental students in (a) the detection and diagnosis of head and neck cancer, (b) the dental evaluation and complementary dental treatment of patient, (c) treatment modes, (d) psychosocial aspects of the dentist-patient relationship, (e) nutritional problems of the cancer patient. Dental students will receive beginning-to-end clinical experience with head and neck cancer patients. Students will also participate in tumor boards and a tumor registry. The hygiene program will include some classroom instruction in such areas as detection, complementary dental treatment, nutrition, psychology. Hygiene students will also participate in the head and neck cancer clinic. A series of continuing education programs will be developed for health professionals involved in the diagnosis and treatment of head and neck cancer.